


3 A.M Warmth

by parsniffs



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: #relatable, College AU, Insomnia Cookies, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Milk And Cookies, hamilton is so, in this (for me anyway), insomniac hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parsniffs/pseuds/parsniffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au in which t.jeff works at an Insomnia Cookies and alex never sleeps</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 A.M Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorChibiChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibiChibi/gifts).



> Insomnia Cookies is a neat little business that delivers warm cookies until 3 AM. They're usually found near university campuses, because people like Alexander Hamilton exist in this world.

Alexander was exhausted to the point of passing out, his mind numb and struggling to pull up a simple phone number. What was their number? He dialed it so often, just as often as he forgot it. He did this every week. Foolishly, he did this _every_ week. It had become a pattern that Alex had fallen into and couldn’t break out of. He would be assigned homework for his classes, then proceed to ignore all his responsibilities until the night before they were due. The day he is proactive for once will be the day he is no longer named Alexander Hamilton.

Starving and tired, there was only one place that the college student knew would deliver at this hour. But he couldn’t find the numbers, the phone number wouldn’t come to mind. Nothing was coming to mind, his brain swimming and head throbbing. He was going to faint, and he still had one more essay to finish.

Desperately, he starting smashing any random sequence of numbers into the keypad and pressed call. He brought the phone to his ear and rested his chin in his hand, his eyes slowly drifting shut as he waited for whoever was unfortunate enough to be misdialed by Alex at this hour to wake up and yell at him. To his surprise, the call was picked up on only the second ring.

“Insomnia Cookies,” said a dead voice through the receiver. Alex immediately sat up straight and rubbed his eyes, dumbfounded that he somehow got the right number. “Is this Hamilton again?”

“N—yes,” answered Alex hastily, all too prepared to decline. Any time he was called by his last name, he automatically assumed he was in trouble.

“Of course it is.” There was a shuffling on the other end and the rustling of paper. Getting ready to take his order.

“Might I ask who _you_ are?” snapped Alex impatiently.

“Insomnia Cookies.”

“You know what I mean!”

The employee laughed drily and said, “Jefferson.”

Alex’s lip coiled in instinctive disgust as he pulled the phone away. “Ew.”

“I heard that,” said Thomas once Alex had pulled himself together and continued the call.

“Good.”

There was an annoyed sigh. “Just tell me what you want to order, Hamilton.”

“Ooh… double chocolate chip…”

“A full box of that?”

“No,” said Alex contemplatively. “Three of those, and then… three macadamia nut ones.”

“We’re out of macadamia nut.”

Alex groaned loudly, then quickly slapped a hand over his own mouth. It was nearly three a.m, and no one else needed to be awake nor would they be happy to be woken up by Alex once again procrastinating on his work.

“Fine,” he growled into the phone. “Uh…”

“I’m just messing with you, we have macadamia nut.”

“Jefferson!” yelled Alexander.

Alex waited patiently through the full minute and a half that Jefferson sat on the receiver chortling noisily. When Thomas finally stopped to take a breath, Alex massaged his temples with his fingers and said, “Three double chocolate chip and three macadamia nut cookies. Okay?”

“Whatever you say, Mr. Ham,” came a quick reply, followed by more laughter and the scratching of pen on paper. “Coming right up!”

Alex grumbled a word of goodbye and let his phone drop onto his desk. His eyes felt dry and heavy, just like his bones that ached for sleep. He wanted to pass out right there, on top of all his half-finished work and empty coffee cups. But Washington was quite literally going to spear him in the chest if Alex didn’t finish this essay on time. He had turned in work late one too many times, and no teacher was willing to put up with him anymore.

_You did this to yourself,_ some voice in his head rang out bitterly, almost as bitter as the coffee he had been chugging all night long. _Do your work on time for once, why don’t you?_

“I work best when I’m at the deadline,” was the only answer Hamilton ever managed to muster up whenever someone pressed him on being irresponsible. The truth was, if he really put his mind to it, he could work his best at any time. But he just preferred to not work at all. Well, not on schoolwork. In his free time while he was ignoring his papers he needed to write, he was focusing on projects. Constructing big plans and playing around with ideas, seeing how they could become possibilities. He liked to form small, idle passing thoughts into bigger things, revolutions.

Though as a law student he was focusing on bigger things, in a sense. The rights of the people. How to fight instead of fleeing West at the first sight of conflict. How to make conflict itself want to turn on its heel and run in the direction from which it came, go scurrying back to its home in Hell.

Burr would joke that, on those circumstances, that would mean Hamilton was from Hell, too. Ah, not unlikely. Alex could see that being true.

A soft knock at the door broke his train of thought. Alex rubbed his eyes and pushed his chair back. His body felt cold and drained as he forced his feet to push himself across the room. When he opened the door, he was greeted by the smooth scent of warm cookies.

“What, no milk?” joked Hamilton as he gratefully accepted the box of treats from Jefferson.

“You didn’t ask for any.”

“Even if I had I wouldn’t put it past you to _conveniently_ forget it,” said Alex with a wink as he pressed money into Thomas’s awaiting palm. Thomas pursed his lips and curled his fingers around the bills.

“Hey, isn’t your shift almost over?” asked Alex suddenly, squinting at the clock on his wall.

“I wish. I still have thirty more minutes. Though it’s dead-quiet there tonight. You’re the only one that ever orders this close to closing time.”

Alexander flashed him a smile. “What can I say? I’m a busy man.” Jefferson rolled his eyes and tucked the money into the pocket of his uniform.

“Yeah, sure. Good luck with whatever overdue essay is keeping you up tonight.” He turned away and began walking towards the stairwell.

“Bye, loser,” Alex called before closing his door. Thomas turned around and smiled at him, tipping his head politely.

Alex set the cookies on top of his dresser and slid down the wall onto the floor. He pressed his palms into his eyes and watched as colours danced in front of him. He sighed. He was tired and needed sleep, but he needed a good grade more. Alex pushed himself off the wall and grabbed the purple box of warmth off the dresser.

His desk was a mess of unorganized papers and pens that had run out of ink but he found room for the cookies. Alex flipped open the top and breathed in deeply, enjoying the scent of freshly baked pastries, chocolate, and nuts. It flowed through him like a warm essence and settled in his core. He was determined to finish his work.

Reaching to grab a cookie as Alex picked up a pen and began to reread what he had already written, he was surprised to grab paper instead. He brought the card under his desk lamp’s light and stared at it blankly, rubbing his heavy eyes as though what they were showing him was just a hallucination. It _had_ to be a side effect of not sleeping in over three days.

_Good luck, loser,_ it read. _I believe in you._

Oh yeah. Hamilton had definitely been awake too long.


End file.
